plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Falkonians
Falkok.jpg|The standard frontline troop Falkok Phoenix Falkok.jpg|The rare elite Phoenix Falkok FalkokBoss.png|Falkok Boss (Multiplayer/Custom only) Red Falkok.png|Red Falkok Blue Falkok.png|Blue Falkok Falkok_FTP.png|Falkok from Forward to the Past Phoenix Falkok FTP.png|Phoenix Falkok from Forward to the Past Sword_Bot.png|The Sword Bot The Falkonians are an enemy alien faction in the Plazma Burst series, namely Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Falkoks consist of two basic character models that are hostile towards the protagonist and his allies, as well as humans. They are not openly allied with the other alien faction nor are they allied with the Androids. Although they are a mostly peaceful race, they will not hesitate to attack any intruders on their territory, such as the Marine and Noir Lime. They make a short and almost easter-egg appearance in Plazma Burst 2, being found on the roof next to their crashed Falkonian Ship in level 40. The Falkoks have an unknown origin like most other alien races, though they utilize Mars as their base of operations. They have no desire to attack Earth, as they do not like the "strange gravity" Earth has present, implying they are used to lower gravity than Earth's. Because Noir Lime crashed through the roof in his ship on level 40, the same level where the secret Falkoks can be found, it's possible the Falkoks had attempted pursuit of him, but crashed nearby, killing most of the crew except for a lone survivor. They may also be related in some way to the mysterious "TCoRR" faction, alongside the Grubs and possibly the Human Soldiers. Ranks The Falkoks have two separate ranks. Falkok - These are the basic and by far the most common characters in the faction. They carry typically powerful, fully upgraded, Correction Nine weaponry. In Forward to the Past, they made up the bulk of the faction's force, being found in every level that included their faction. They are also the only Falkok characters in the Plazma Burst 2 campaign. Phoenix Falkok - The Phoenix Falkoks are an extremely powerful yet rare addition to the faction, most likely serving as the leaders or the specialist units. There are three of them and they are only found in the first game's campaign, on the final level. The only weapon this enemy is known to carry is the Plasma Cannon. Falkok Boss - Presumably, these beasts fulfill a similar role to the Civil Security Bosses from the main game. They do not appear in the campaign, and can only be used in custom Single Player maps. It was added in the Version 1.28 update. If this is considered canon, then this offers more clarity of the Falkoks' body type and features. Weapons * Assault Rifle C-01r - A basic infantry weapon carried by the majority of normal Falkoks, found in both games. These are usually fully-upgraded. * Rocket Launcher - Carried by special basic Falkoks in the first game, and only found in Level 15. These are not to be confused with the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, a revamped, loosely-based gun introduced in Plazma Burst 2. This weapon's faction is unknown. * Plasma Cannon - A very powerful ray-type weapon only found in Forward to the Past; this is the only weapon carried by Phoenix Falkoks. It is also unknown if it is a Correction Nine weapon, though judging by its successor, it most likely is. * Ray Gun C-01y - Similar ray-type weapon from Plazma Burst 2, used by one of the Falkoks on the roof in Level 40. This may be an example of a successor weapon. Multiplayer Exclusive These weapons were introduced in Version 1.28, and are usable only in multiplayer or custom Single Player maps. * Falkonian Pistol - A slow firing but hard hitting pistol. * Falkonian Shotgun - A burst-fire shotgun, firing three sets of two projectiles in rapid succession. * Falkonian Marksman Rifle - A mid-long range sniper. It has a moderately low rate of fire, but it's faster many of its contemporaries, and has high penetration. * Falkonian Grenade Launcher - A grenade launcher, similar in performance to the Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby, that can fire up to three grenades at once. Vehicles * Falkonian Ship - A ship seen several times in both games, this is their primary means of interplanetary flight. * Sword Bot - A gargantuan machine armed with huge dual-PSI Blades, this beast served as the final boss for the original Plazma Burst. Trivia * The Falkoks are the first alien race encountered by the Marine and Noir Lime in PB:FttP. * Because of heavy armor, the normal and Phoenix Falkoks' movement speed is slow in the second game. In the first game, however, they have the same speed as everyone else despite the heavy armor. * The normal Falkok has a red and blue skin for TDM. * All Falkok skins were not in the original version of Plazma Burst 2. The normal Falkok was introduced in an early update in 2011. However, the TDM skins and the Phoenix Falkok were not released until 2013 in the Version 1.20 update. * The faction's name is often confused with the name of its most common character, the Falkok. * Unlike the Usurpations, the Falkoks have an antenna on their heads, which could probably be used for communication between other Falkok soldiers. * Unlike the Usurpation Soldiers, the Falkoks have a kind of language. * In Forward to the Past, both characters used jetpacks. * It is not known how the Falkoks got hold of Correction Nine weapons, and why do they only use 2 weapons out of all Correction Nine weapons. * Another large update to the Falkoks was added in Version 1.28; several new weapons (see above) and a new model, the Falkok Boss. * Several facts about the Falkonian faction have been confirmed by Eric Gurt. Category:Factions Category:Falkoks Category:Aliens